


starlight

by worry



Series: fragments [1]
Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Stream of Consciousness, gil/odin is IMPLIED but mostly he's just emo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 02:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10265195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worry/pseuds/worry
Summary: suppose Paradise isn't a real place. How would anyone know it exists? What if your entire life has been a lie, Gil? What's your reason for living, Gil? Who are you without Titan? Nothing. Gil, you are nothing without Titan. Gil, you are nothing, you don't exist, you are starlight in the sky, you are the stomach of a black hole.(As Ava, Odin, and Maggie sleep, Gil wonders.)





	

There's a loud rattling as the ship departs, going from a slow hover to blasting up into the sky, exiting the atmosphere, floating into the stars. Now they are starlight, now they are beautiful, now they are worthy, now—

 

Now _Gil_ is starlight, beautiful, worthy. Maggie follows, two steps behind; Titan will change her soon, and then she'll _see,_ see beauty, see starlight, see worth, _see what a savior is._ He wishes he could experience it again: finding Titan, finding a purpose buried in the sea, in the remains of his tiny body. Savior. Everyone needs a savior. Everyone needs to be saved from something.

 

Ava and Odin, however— _suppose Paradise isn't a real place. How would anyone know it exists? What if your entire life has been a lie, Gil? What's your reason for living, Gil? Who are you without Titan? Nothing. Gil, you are nothing without Titan. Gil, you are nothing, you don't exist, you are starlight in the sky, you are the stomach of a black hole._

 

Despite their unfortunate circumstances, they both look so _peaceful_ when they sleep. Gil is going to live in peace when he reaches Paradise, and every sleep he will have once he arrives will be peaceful, like the look on Odin's face (and Ava's face, but—)

 

(He will drop them off at the refugee center. Gil is going to save them.)

 

(So why—)

 

(does it feel—)

 

(like—)

 

They crashed in _his_ yard, on _his_ planet, while he prayed for the ability to help. The ability to save. That's what doctors _do._ Doctors save lives, Gil will be a doctor, Gil will save, it's that easy.  He will save Ava and Odin and give them a new life in the same way that the followers gave him his new life. He will pull Ava and Odin out of boiling water. He will stitch them back together.

 

(Ava, Maggie says, is crazy, and Odin is a fugitive, _but:_ the followers can fix that. Titan's army can fix every blemish, every flaw, every undesirable trait.)

 

(Right—)

 

( _He created the beginning of everything, and crafted time and space with a knife, life began from the palm of his hands, and when you look down his throat you can see the entire universe_.

 

                        right?

 

Savior, he's going to better their lives, he's going to

 

                                                       _he created the beginning of_

 

save them, their lives are unstable but everyone is equal in Titan's

                                                                                                            _everything, and_

 

 

eyes, even the worst, most corerotten individuals can be  _rescued_ from themselves,

                                                         

                                                                                                                                      _crafted time and space with a_

 

he looks into Odin's eyes like looking into Titan's eyes

 

_knife._

 

_LIFE_

_began_

he looks into Ava's eyes like looking into pity, like pity is a black hole, like Ava

 

_in the palm of his hands in the palm of his hands in the palm of_

_his_

_hands!_

 

is pitiful, pity swallowing him like a black hole, like the nothingness that he is without

 

_and when you look down his throat_

 

 

 Titan and the followers

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

right?

right?

right?

 

.

 

YOU CAN SEE THE ENTIRE

U N I V E R S E.

 

 

Ava and Odin living the life he could have had without Titan. Maybe dying at four years old was for the best.)

 

( _He created the beginning of everything, and crafted time and space with a knife, life began from the palm of his hands, and when you look down his throat you can see the entire universe_.  _He created the beginning of everything, and crafted time and space with a knife, life began from the palm of his hands, and when you look down his throat you can see the entire universe_.  _He created the beginning of everything, and crafted time and space with a knife, life began from the palm of his hands, and when you look down his throat you can see the entire universe_.  _He created the beginning of everything, and crafted time and space with a knife, life began from the palm of his hands, and when you look down his throat you can see the entire universe_.  _He created the beginning of everything, and crafted time and space with a knife, life began from the palm of his hands, and when you look down his throat you can see the entire universe_.  _He created the beginning of everything, and crafted time and space with a knife, life began from the palm of his hands, and when you look down his throat you can see the entire——_ )

 

(Right!)

 

He's going to make it into Paradise and they're going to be  _sorry._

 

There's a loud rattling as the ship lands. As he exits, he takes in the glory of Titan's headquarters, basks in it. He almost forgot how spectacular it is here, surrounded by everything Better. Worthy. Titan-holy. He almost forgot.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think, thanks!:)


End file.
